Clue
by Kita Kudai
Summary: I always viewed this chase as a game. It was kind of like that game Clue, you know. Light Yagami killed Ryuuzaki with the Death Note in the hotel. A drabble through the eyes of one of the underlings that L hired before his death. OC


**Just so you know I have no idea what brought this on… But it's rated T for a reason. There's a bloody death towards the middle of the chapter… So it's a tragedy. **

* * *

Genius? Hardly! That's not what comes to mind when I think about myself. My friends who have stood by me through all the paths of my life never predicted that I would get pulled into a crowd such as the one I traveled with in the past. I was far too 'out there' and 'random' to be around such a serious crowd. They, unlike me, _were_ geniuses: the type of people that were smart enough to make everyone around them pale in comparison and turn green with envy. I was just lucky to get noticed for my observation skills. It was the only reason I was with them and I knew it as well as they did.

I suppose I should explain who _they_ are… They are detectives and no… I don't mean those corny detectives from stupid shows like NCIS or SVU, though sometimes those shows were actually pretty good when they didn't focus _all_ the attention on the detectives. The detectives I'm talking about were the real deal. Or should I say are the real deal? They cracked down on true evil. What is their main focus back then? It was to hunt down a mass serial killer that the Japanese called Kira. Many called him a god, who was passing judgment where judgment was due. Some began to worship him while others feared him. They feared they would be next.

We could not find this killer. He was good at leaving no trace of his presence. I had been drafted, in a way, by the lead detective because I had worked smaller cases that no one else could figure out. At first I didn't want to get involved. I wanted to let Tokyo handle its own problems. Why leave London if I could get killed? I didn't want to die. Kira – or killer in Japanese – cold and would kill me if he got the chance.

Somehow I still found myself in Japan, on a wild goose chase with another person from England with some other person from England. He was the greatest of detectives, known throughout the world under different names. In some places he was Eldorado Coil, while in others he was Deneuve but everyone one knew L. Now he had taken on the identity of Ryuuzaki. He gave me a new name as well, since I was one of his few street agents. It was to protect me from Kira and although I didn't want to let my past go I had to, to save my life.

I became Aki Summers, an English woman who came to Japan to seek her good fortune. It was a lie I had to live by every time I spoke to someone. No one but Ryuuzaki and his butler – Watari – knew who I really was. It was probably better that way. Even his task force didn't know I existed. I was just one of Ryuuzaki's underlings who ran about and gathered Intel on the latest Kira attacks. Kira had shown that he wasn't afraid to kill detectives if they got too close to finding out who he was. It was enough to cause more than one sleepless night.

During my time with Ryuuzaki we worked together strictly over phone. I was able to go out and about since Kira didn't know about me. I could work leads, while Ryuuzaki did the behind the scenes work. The world of crime and justice was just so underhanded. Good guys and bad guys alike snuck about and used dirty tricks to make other opposite side slip up. Scheming was all that anyone ever did anymore. It felt like I was just a foot solider in a war and Ryuuzaki was like the general. He commanded me and I did what I was told like the mindless soldier I was.

Looking back all this reminded me of was that childish game I played when I was younger. So-and-so killed so-and-so with the object in the particular room of so-and-so's death. Kira was always the killer. The person was always different. The weapons varied so much that it was hard to tell the suicides from Kira's killings. He could kill any way he wanted to and for many people he was the new God. He probably though of himself as a God, taking care of his people by killing those who did terrible things like kill but he believed himself above them – that he was doing the right thing by killing them.

The day Ryuuzaki was it only helped instill this thought. Ryuuzaki told me over our last conversation that if he died Kira was the son of the chief of police. Kira was Light Yagami. There was no doubt in my mind of Ryuuzaki's thoughts on the matter. He was normally right on the money, at least to the point where I had taken against beating against him. Nothing could describe my horror and outrage when Yagami tried to call me using L's lines on the night of L's death.

"Rain, rain, go away?" I asked.

It was apart of the code that Ryuuzaki and I established. It was more for our amusement than anything else, really. I mean, L spent so much time in a hotel room he liked playing games from time to time and I was more than happy to join in since I liked games myself. But I'm digressing… Back to the code, I'd ask some childhood rhyme and if he said the next line then it meant that he was alone. If he responded with a line from a different rhyme it meant that he was with someone so we would have to speak in a different language. It was a simple game but I believed L enjoyed it. He had to have done something to keep his mind off the case completely and entertain himself or else he'd have cracked for sure.

"_I'm sorry to inform you that the old L has passed. As has his assistant…"_ The garbled voice said,_ "Kira found him,"_

My world seemed to zero in on the phone in my hand. I felt sick, violently so. The sushi I had eaten not even an hour before had settled like a rock in my stomach. My breath caught in my throat. I felt my eyes burning as I tried to stifle a gasp of utter pain. He may have been my boss but he was a good man. To hear that he was dead was like a physical attack on my body. If he had been found there were ways of finding me. After thinking that I felt disgusted with myself. I was worried about my safety over Ryuuzaki's death.

I tried to clear my throat but it hurt too much to do anything other than sit there. A dull ache started to wash over me and started to overwhelm my senses one by one. Oddly enough I could still manage to sit up and hold the phone so I could listen to the voice but that didn't mean I didn't hurt. I wasn't crying yet. I don't think the shock had worn off yet but I knew that as soon as the imposter got off the line then I was going to bawl. I was too numb to do anything other than just sit there.

"_I've taken Ryuuzaki's place as L,"_ The garbled voice went on, _"You can either continue to work under me or you make take the money that L left you with."_

I swallowed hard. L, even in death, thought about his underlings. I shook my head. I had no doubt in my mind that he was Kira – just like Ryuuzaki had before he had died. I knew I had to prove it. I couldn't do so with Kira watching me though. So I had only one option left. I bowed my head, saying a silent farewell to everyone I had grown to know, especially L and Watari. They didn't deserve to die but then again in my mind no one did. And as terrible as it sounded I couldn't wish death on Kira either, even though he had destroyed so many lives. Was it wrong that I couldn't wish death on a killer?

Part of me screamed yes, while another part said no. I frowned. In L's records all I was just some lowly street runner. But we had grown to be pretty good friends, I supposed. I couldn't let his sacrifice go in vain. I knew I had to step up my game while playing sneakier than I was used to. I was used to doing the leg work and now I was going to have to start playing from that shadows. It wasn't something I was used to doing. But for L – for my best friend I would do it. I would fight to bring his killer to justice for his sake and for the sake of the world.

"I quit…" I finally told the voice.

* * *

Four years later I learned that the voice was Light Yagami. Nothing could compare to my fury. The man who plotted Ryuuzaki's demise took his position as L. I was no closer to proving that the new L – Ryuuzaki's killer and son of the chief of police – Light Yagami was in fact Kira. Some of the people I worked with have died. I knew that if Kira found my face and my true identity I would be dead. I destroyed all pictures of me. I wore wigs and colored contacts. I didn't want to end up like my co-workers. One had died in a motorcycle accident and the other had died of cancer. It was ridiculous. They were careful people. They shouldn't have had to have gone the way they did.

A new cast of characters had stepped forth in our little game of Clue.

Ryuuzaki had two heirs before he died. He was supposed to name one his successor but since he was dead neither were named his successor. They were supposed to take up his position when he retired. Now it was sickening me to realize they were taking up the position of a dead man. Mello and Near stepped out of the shadows and began their own hunt for Kira. Light – the faker – offered to work with him but they declined. I was delighted when they stated he was their number one suspect. I finally had a break since three heads were better than one. Together we could pull the strings and finally bring him down.

Or so I hoped.

Even know as I look at the childish game in front of me I can see all of us playing, moving into place. In my mind Light was Mr. Black. I don't care what people said about 'light' symbolizing purity and innocence. Light Yagami was as black as they came. In my mind he was the murderer. I had no idea how but as the game goes Light Yagami killed L with an unknown object in the hotel room that Ryuuzaki had rented for that week – which happened to be the Hotel Seiyo Ginza in Tokyo in the penthouse. Ryuuzaki had no records of me even working for him aside from a bank account he had set up for me. Immediately I withdrew everything that I could and shut it down before Kira could use it to trace me.

Next there was Near. I could easily see him as Mr. White, because of the fact he always wore what seemed to look like pajamas and he had white hair. His fascination came with childish toys. I myself preferred games and drawing but we all had our little quirks. We had met a few times. I handed over information that I had gathered for L before he died. The first time we met was at a coffee shop and I had asked him where his mother was. I couldn't be blamed. He looked like a mere child, which in reality that's probably what he was. He took no offense. But he merely responded with our code.

"Rain, rain, go away?"

"Come again another day," I had responded.

Sure, he didn't know that I gave the exact information over to Mello but I honestly didn't care who won their competition. I wanted to get Ryuuzaki's killer. If I had to be a double agent for the two of them then so be it. Sure, they could have killed me the instant they found out. I had a feeling Near had his suspicion from the start. I didn't care. And apparently he didn't either so long as I gave him all the Intel I had from the previous L. Mello just shrugged it off if he figured it out. I really didn't make any effort to hide that I was a neutral team – Switzerland if you must.

Why Switzerland you ask? Because in every war that at least I remember reading about but then again I haven't read about every war, particularly since I don't like reading about wars and such… Er, right, on topic, Switzerland normally sat back and stayed as neutral as they could. Honestly, I have nothing against Switzerland. I like the country. It has beautiful country sides, mountains, and lakes. Did I mention it founded the Red Cross? It's also the most quoted country in scientific references! Oh, I'm digressing again, aren't I? I really need to stop doing that. Sorry.

Well, I met Mello and Matt right after meeting Near at the coffee shop. I found that Mello was a lot like Coronial Mustard. He had that sort of air about him. So I just dubbed him Coronial Mustard and left that at that. I just dubbed Matt as Mr. Plum because I felt like it. I couldn't really tell him from Adam since I only met him once but I swear he has more technological gadgets and do-hickeys than I do games and that's quite an accomplishment. I liked Mello and Matt. At least they acted somewhat human, unlike Near who had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Little bugger…

However, just as always I was someone in the backseat. I hid in the shadows, doing the footwork and running errands for both Mello and Near. However, that didn't protect me this time. I was following after Light Yagami, trailing him with perfect and utter ease. He crossed the street. I watched from my seat at the café I was at. It was one of those outdoor café's inspired off of someone's trip to Paris. The metal table normally burned in the sunlight but I was under an umbrella so it didn't matter. I looked up. It was going to rain soon. The clouds were dark and heavy.

I heard a loud screech and a car was sent careening as it flipped over. Immediately I jumped to my feet and tried to move out of the way but my bag was caught on one of the twisted pieces of metal on the table I had been sitting at. I tried to yank my bag off of the metal but it wouldn't budge. The table had been bolted to the ground and my bag was efficiently tangled. My eyes widened as I realized this was how I was going to die. Kira had found me and I was going to die like this because I hadn't been careful enough.

Nothing could have prepared me for the pain I felt the instant the car struck my body. I was crushed almost instantly but the agonizing pain was what told me I was still alive. Each breath was like a death sentence, one second of life that I didn't have left. I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying out, and tasted the coppery liquid that was blood. At this, my heart began to pound in my chest, and I wildly looked around, only to be surrounded in darkness. It was blacker than night, and I felt suddenly claustrophobic, as if it was engulfing me.

I could hear someone screaming in terror. I couldn't think straight. My mind was whirling, and I felt sick. The nauseous feeling hit my stomach brought forth unwelcomed pain and agony as I felt the pain rippling through my skin. Dry sobs began to erupt from my slightly parted lips. I felt my hand shake, and raised it to my mouth in an attempt to stifle the sobs. I could smell blood everywhere and I could see the metal impaling me. Blood gushed everywhere. I swallowed heavily. A single tear rolled down my cheek and soon I found my eyelashes drenched in little liquid regret.

"Ryuuzaki… I… failed…" I gasped with my dying breath.

I never got to report back to Near or to Mello. I had spent my entire life chasing after Kira the instant he killed my best friend. I never got to avenge L. And as people crowded around the wreckage, trying to check if there were any survivors it started to rain. A small little girl who had been sitting on the bench across the street had watched the entire scene with bright, innocent eyes. She had a red ball in her hand and she started to swing her legs as she watched the ambulance pull up. They shouted and ordered the people to move away so they could get to the injured, get to me. However it was too late. I was already dead.

"Rain, rain, go away," she sang, "Come again another day."

The red ball rolled across the street and touched my unmoving hand.

* * *

"Did I do good Light-kun?" a blonde woman asked.

Light smirked as he watched the news, ignoring his blond wife in favor of the news. It was showing images of the wreckage downtown where a woman was crushed to death by a drunken street racer. He knew she had been following him. All he had to do was trick an old co-worker of the woman's into giving him the last picture of her before killing her and having Misa do the same for the woman killed in the 'accident'. Misa's eyes had helped him yet again. It was good for him to know there was no longer a deep thorn in his side.

"_She died instantly,"_ the newscaster announced, _"If you have any information pertaining to the woman's identity please call the hotline below. We're sure her family misses her greatly and would like to give her the proper burial… In other news-"_

Light's smirk darkened and he turned the TV off before turning to his wife – Misa. She was smiling at him, waiting for him to praise her actions and acknowledge that she did a good job after all. He got up from the couch and walked over to her. She melted the instant he kissed her in a soul searing kiss of pure and utter passion, however that's wasn't going through his mind when he kissed her. He just felt he was one step closer to winning the game. Soon there wasn't going to be anything to stand in his way.

"You did fine, just fine," he assured her.

* * *

**You've got mail!**

Matt looked over at his computer screen. He slid his computer chair over and opened up his inbox. He lit another cigarette as he opened the message from Aki. She was a little late on updating him on her latest expedition. At first he and Mello thought nothing of it. But after three weeks had passed they feared the worst. Mello was just upset because he had lost another agent to Kira. Matt was upset because he actually found Aki to be a pretty interesting person. He was considering asking her out after they captured Kira.

_Dear Matt and Mello, _

_If you are receiving this message, I'm dead. Kira's found me. I had this set up on a fail-safe contact method if I weren't to log into my computer for over a month. I don't know how I died, because I'm writing this before I go… But I'm sorry. If something happens I want you to know I've been working side by side with Near. You have to do this together because obviously when you try to stand alone like I did you die._

_Alexis Martin_

Matt exhaled deeply as he looked at the email. He would have called Mello over but the blond wouldn't have cared. He already accepted that Aki – no, Alexis was gone. But still. He had to know. Matt got up from his seat and walked over to his best friend. His cigarette was tasteless in his mouth as he recalled all the times she told him to stop smoking. _'It'll shorten your life you moron!'_ she would argue. He didn't care back then but now she was gone. She had been a pretty good friend and now she was gone.

"She's dead, boss," Matt said.

"Who?" Mello asked.

They both knew perfectly well what he was talking about. Neither wanted to voice it aloud since that's what made it real. Mello just didn't want to be right again. They had lost enough good agents because of the business with Kira but that's just how things were. People died and Kira got away. It was a heartless and vile business to be in and sometimes the pay wasn't worth the effort and the heart ache. She was going to be just another heart ache to add to the growing list of innocents who had fallen in Kira's reign of supreme terror and hatred.

"Aki…"

"I knew that already…"

Mello turned away from Matt and pulled out another bar of chocolate. Matt frowned as he watched his best friend devour yet another bar of chocolate. Sure Matt was addicted to video games, Aki- er, Alexis just liked games in general but ever since Aki hadn't reported in he had taken to eating three or four bars more than what he normally had. He sighed and went back to his computer chair. He pulled out his PSP and started up a new game. He was in the mood to kill some monsters. But he swore in his heart he would avenge Aki or die trying.

* * *

**You've got mail!**

"Sir?"

Near looked up to see one of his agents standing over him with a stack of printed papers. It was simply another report to him from many of the agents he had out on the streets and lurking around Japan, trying to find Kira's trail. Sakura TV had been nothing but trouble as of late and he was having a few agents go in undercover and try to find out what it was all about. He frowned but motioned for the agent to go on with whatever he had to report. He had a pyramid of bouncy balls beside him. He only had four more to go before he had the perfect pyramid stack. It would be something to rival his city replication with dominoes.

"You have a message, sir," the man said.

"Read it," Near ordered.

_Dear Near, _

_If you are receiving this message, I'm dead. Kira's found me. I had this set up on a fail-safe contact method if I weren't to log into my computer for over a month. I don't know how I died, because I'm writing this before I go… But I'm sorry. If something happens I want you to know I've been working side by side with Mello and Matt. You have to do this together because obviously when you try to stand alone like I did you die._

_Alexis Martin_

Near just frowned. He played with his hair before turning back to his pyramid of bouncy balls. He set the last one in place but suddenly the pyramid collapsed. The bouncy balls scattered everywhere, bouncing around and simply getting in the way. Some of his agents stopped what they were doing so they could gather them while others tried to work around them. Near just sat on the floor and bowed his head. Another player had been taken out of the game. Near held the bouncy ball that he had been about to put on the top of the pyramid in his hand. It was a shame to her that Alexis had died but that's the way things were.

* * *

**Wow… that was pretty depressing. I don't normally write tragedies at all… Well, Review please?**


End file.
